Hotohori's love for the slut er, i mean Miaka
by nscc88
Summary: um, basically a songfic about Hotohori's love for the thing...


(Author's Note: So what do you think?? I know it's pretty bad...hell even I don't like it. BUT I heard the song blasting from  
  
my little sisters room and thought, hey that's like Hotohori and Miaka!! Wrote it, finished it, and here I am.) (it didn't   
  
upload the way i wanted :-(...so if anyone can help me, email pls!!)  
  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, or the song "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden.  
  
"Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe..."  
  
"Please stop there Hotohori..." Miaka pleaded.  
  
"But..." A hurt Hototori responded.   
  
He stared hopelessly into his Miko's eyes, seeing the one he had been waiting for, the one he could escape with.   
  
Before that day, when he heard Miaka's voice yell to him about the jewels on his crown, he thought that he would runaway   
  
somewhere and kill himself. After capturing her and her comrade, he knew that if she were the Miko, the one he had been   
  
longing for, she would be able to escape from her imprisonment. When she had found him in sitting there in the sun; he had   
  
disguised himself as a woman so he could see if she was truly the Miko. He fell more in love than before when he saw her   
  
worried and confused face change to relief and happiness. He knew then and there he had to have her, and would do anything to  
  
get her. Jolted back to reality when he saw Miaka's hands waving in front of his face, he stood up, nodded and smiled. Miaka   
  
exited out of his room and he stared at his door, feeling an indescribable pain in his heart. He thought to himself,  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life"  
  
  
  
Hotohori sighed and fell back onto his bed. If she only knew how much he loved her, and what she meant to him, maybe  
  
she would love him back. Night had fallen over the sky and he went outside to take in the night breeze air. The air at night   
  
always seemed fresher than the day. He just gazed out and stared at his palace grounds, which he had grown up in. He   
  
remembered when he was little, and he ran away from his mother and counselors because he couldn't take it anymore. Day in and  
  
day out he never had anyone to talk to, or even anyone his own age to play with. A growing loneliness would fill his heart,   
  
and he often cried himself to sleep. He had found a spot in the garden where no one could see him, but he could see them if   
  
he wanted. He sat under the tree and cried wishing for the Miko of the legend to come and take him away from the loneliness   
  
that surrounded him.When he woke up the next day, he decided to walk over to the garden. After crossing over the bridge and   
  
arriving in his secret spot, he collapsed under the shade of a tree. Another sigh, as frustration and confusion filled his   
  
head. Just as he was about to scream, hoping it would help, he heard faint humming that was getting louder and closer. He   
  
looked through a small clearing in a bush he was sitting by. It was Miaka. She was picking flowers, and seemed to be twinning  
  
them together. With the sun shinning down on her, creating a glow surrounding her, she looked like an angel fallen from   
  
heaven. She had to know,and now was the time for sure.  
  
"Miaka!" Hotohori called while standing up. Startled by the sudden noise coming from the bush, Miaka dropped her   
  
flowers on the ground. She looked around to see who, or what, had called her name. A face captured her eye; it was   
  
Hotohori. She smiled and waved at him happily. Running toward him, she tripped on an invisible rock.   
  
  
  
"I didn't even see you over there...how long have you been sitting there?" Miaka asked after standing up and brushing  
  
herself off. She looked confused as usual, and Hotohori smiled.  
  
  
  
"Not too long; I just come here to think once in a while. If you would like to, you can come through that bush right   
  
there and sit with me." He responded hoping she would. Miaka struggled to get through, when she did, she flung out   
  
and landed on top of Hotohori. Noticing the position she was, her face turned a light pink.   
  
  
  
"Sorry..." she mumbled embarrassed. She tried to get up, but was held there by the look in her opposite's eyes.   
  
They were so deep and strong, yet somehow looked like they were hiding a great sadness.  
  
Hotohori's POV  
  
The angel had fallen on top of me. The smell of her hair filled the inches of space between our faces; a sweet   
  
forbidden scent. Her hazel eye's, were wide, and starring back. They were bright and pure, but seemed to be hiding pain.  
  
Regular POV  
  
She moved over on the grass, stood up and walked over to the tree.  
  
"Miaka, I have to tell you something..." Hotohori said while looking down, afraid she might not want to talk after   
  
being in an uncomfortable position. He looked up, only to see her nod. He took in a deep breath and hoped she wouldn't stop   
  
him,  
  
"There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you"  
  
  
  
"Hotohori..." Miaka started, but was interrupted by tears falling from her eyes. Her head fell into her hands, and   
  
she cried. She felt a hand on her wrist and looked up. Her was vision blurred but saw Hotohori in front of her   
  
looking serious but gentle. "Gomen Hotohori, honto ni Gomen... but...I...I'm in love with Tamahome." She truthfully   
  
apologized. Miaka broke free of his hand and ran away. Hotohori was left there in shock, and anger. He turned around,  
  
no longer seeing his love anywhere in sight.   
  
  
  
"I made her cry." He thought to himself. "Something I never wanted to do...and yet I did it so easily." He looked to  
  
the heavens above and a single tear escaped his eyes.  
  
"I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life." 


End file.
